Inuyasha and Kagome, What if?
by Starry-goth-chic
Summary: I'm sure everyone has seen those moments in the anime where Inuyasha and Kagome just share those sweet sort of moments, right? I know many times, I've been left frustrated because of how they lead nowhere. Well, let's take a look at what if, shall we?


**Hey ppl, how's it goin? Enjoying fanfiction? Yea, I thought so. Anyways...welcome to my new Inuyasha story! Just to let you know these chapters will not connect up with each other in any way. This story is just going to be a series of one shots of moments from the anime, that I have edited for mine and your own entertainment. So, if you don't like the sound of that, sorry, but I don't think this is the story for you to occupy your time with, but it's totally up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Inuyasha except the ideas I am going to use for these chapters.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome...What if?  
>Chapter 1: Soulmates<strong>

Kagome landed on the bottom of the well, completely out of breath. When she had caught her breath, she looked up at the top of the well. '_Maybe, I bumpted my head, or..' _She looked over to the other side of the well and saw the hand of the centipede creature that had pulled her into the well in the first place. "Eh, maybe not. Either way...Hey, Souta? Get Grampa!" Kagome stood and looked up, waiting to hear her brother's voice. When no reply came, she sighed and started climbing up the vines that hung over the edge. "He probably took off!"

While climbing, a single, white butterfly flew over to her. As it neared her face, it seemed to glow. She watched in confusion as it flew around her and darted upwards, towards the sky. Kagome followed it up in confusion and wonder.

Kagome grunted as she finally managed to pull herself up over the lip of the well. She sighed and looked around. '_What the...'_ There was no roof over the top of her head like before, there wasn't any buildings at all! Vibrant, green grass was everywhere. Trees surrounded the entire area that she was in. Feilds and mountains of lush, vegatation were scattered as far as the eye could see. Kagome thought she could even see some rice feilds not too far away. She crawled over the edge and tried to take everything in. As she sat there, on the edge of the well, she listened carefully to see if she could find any signs of civilization at all. But all she could hear was the animals and what sounded like rushing water. _'I could be wrong, but toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore!' _

"Grampa? Mum, are you there? Souta? Buyou?" Kagome walked away from the well and headed in the direction she thought the shrine had been in. Although the task seemed futile, Kagome kept walking, hoping that against all odds, she would somehow come across something or at least _someone_who she recognised.

"It's like the family shrine is not even-" Kagome gasped. Hope crossed over her features as she took in the one sight she knew that she could never forget. '_The tree...' _ Kagome broke out into a run towards the Goshinboku, her spirits lifted and a relieved smile began to show on her face. She burst through the bushes that were blocking her way, too happy to notice the fact that there had never been so much plantation around the tree before. '_That means I'm practically home!' _Kagome's smile widened even more at her thoughts as she neared the tree, which was alost comlpetely in her sight. Kagome finally stopped. There, in all it's ancient and wise glory, stood the Goshinboku, proud and tall, just as she'd always remembered it.

"Huh?" Something was different about the tree. Pinned only a couple of feet up from the roots, was a person. They were wearing the strangest outfit Kagome had ever seen, she'd only heard about clothes like that from the stories her grandfather was always going on about. The person seemed to be sleeping, although it was a little hard to believe, seeing as they had an arrow pierced right through where their heart would be. And yet, they looked completely at peace, as if they were only taking an afternoon nap in the peacful forest. The wind passed through, making the person's long, silver hair blow gently along with the breeze.

_'Is that a...boy?' _ Kagome climbed up onto the large roots of the tree. Again, too distracted to realize something that could've been vital to infomation on where she was, this being that the roots of the Goshinboku were almost the exact same size as her, or the fact that back at the shrine, the tree never had any roots around it. "Hey there, watcha doin?" Although she doubted he could hear her, Kagome just had to ask. Kagome stepped right up towards the strange boy and reached out her hand towards him, the reason behind this action unknown to her, she just felt compelled to touch him. _'Oh, wow...like...dog ears.' _Kagome posed her hand above his head, not bothering to see if the boy was awake and focused on his strange abnormal ears, which for some unknown reason, were attached to the very top of his head. Silver, just like his hair and shaped like the ears of a dog.

_'I think I wanna..touch em'!' _Kagome lightly grasped his ears in each hand and rubbed them. Then again...and again...and again. She looked down at his face to see if he had awakened, but to no avail. Not a single reacation at all. She sighed and leaned back. "Now that that's outta my system..." Kagome sat down on the root she currently occupied and concentrated very hard. She had to find a way to get back home! She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice that the boy's hair had started to blow around him, even though the wind had currently stopped...or when his body suddenly pulsed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt himself awaken. The first emotion to cross his mind was hatred. Hatred for the woman who had tricked him. Hatred for the stupid jewel. Hatred for his linage, he wouldn't need the stupid jewel if he had been born a full demon. And lastly, hatred towards himself...for letting his 'stupid human emotions' get the best of him. He was so desperate to be accepted, to have someone to call friend, that he had forgotten how deceiving humans could be, especially towards his kind! He flexed his hand, surprised that he could move and lifted it towards the arrow in his chest, the sooner he was free, the sooner he could flee this part of the land, along with the memories...and someone he had thought was a friend. He grasped the arrow and pulled, only to feel his entire chest almost cave in from the pain that soared through that area. He grunted loudly from the pain, finally getting the attention of Kagome.<p>

"Oh, you're awake. So does that mean you weren't actually dead? I mean, it didn't even look like you were breathing!" Inuyasha just blinked at her. For a moment, he almost yelled at her to get the hell away from him. Kikyo had betrayed him, he didn't want anything to do with her ever again! But when he looked closer, she didn't look exactly like Kikyo, her hair was shorter, for one thing. She was shorter too, and her eyes, so like Kikyo's except, only warmer, less guarded and much more unaware, as if she hadn't faced a single terror in her life, which was impossible. People experienced real-life nightmares from the cradle during these horrible times. So, how come her eyes didn't hold a single negative emotion? She should know by his ears that he was a half demon, an inu hanyou to be exact. She should fear him, or at least be disgusted by his presence, everyone was. So who was this human?

"Who are you?" He wasn't surprised when she backed off a little from his tone of voice, he never really had been a polite person. "I, I'm Kagome. Might I ask who you are?" Huh, so the girl had a little fire in her, interesting. He always had admired that in someone, especially when it was a woman, it was a little more entertaining. Whatever, he just wanted to get the hell out of here. "It doesn't matter, just leave me alone!"

Kagome gasped, she didn't expect _that _sort of reaction, maybe he hadn't had a very good sleep? "I'm sorry if I disturbed your slumber, but I have to ask, isn't that arrow awfully uncomfortable?" Inuyasha looked down at the arrow. She definitely had a point, how was he gonna get it out? That gave him an idea, he wanted to be left alone, but maybe he could get this Kagome to pull it out. He could literally feel the spiritual energy rolling off her in waves. Again, it made him wonder why she wasn't running away or something like that, with the power he could feel that was emitting from her, she could purify him to ash in a second flat, so why hadn't she? He looked at her, wondering if she was actually willing to get close enough to him to pull it out, or even if she could, for that matter. Kikyo had been the most powerful miko he had ever come across, it was a long shot, asking this wench to try to pull it out and actually succeed. But he wanted, no _needed _to free himself somehow.

"Hey," He softened his voice, hoping it would help convince her to his plan. "Can you...pull out this arrow?" He felt so weak and helpless asking this mere mortal for help, it annoyed the hell out of him, but he didn't really have any other options.

Kagome looked up at him, shocked. She had half expected another outburst from him, but his tone was softer, meaning he was trying to be nice. In fact, it looked like his entire body had relaxed to a certain degree. it was his face though, that caught her attention. He almost looked ashamed to be asking her such a thing, as if to do so, was a crime. Maybe he was just a stubborn little...whatever he was. Kagome had already concluded that he was not human. It was pretty obvious, in her opinion. His hair was long and silver, such an abnormal colour for hair. He had claws on each hand that looked like they could cut through steel. He had opened his eyes when he woke up, and Kagome had almost lost her footing on the tree root she was on when she'd looked into them. she was instantly mesmerized by the golden eyes that had stared at her. Eyes filled with hatred and distrust, eyes that could see right into the very depths of her soul and would put the brightest sun to shame, or even liquid, molten lava. If any of that was not proof enough for you, it would be his ears. The exact same silver that covered his head and reached past his waistline coloured the outside part of his dog like ears, a pretty pink on the inside. She had watched fascination as they twitched when she had first started talking. They were kind of like little radars, turning in a different direction every time something made a noise in the distance. Kagome shook herself out of her musings, he was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I guess I can do that for you." Kagome moved over towards him, so that they were almost touching. She could hear him breathing and could even smell him. Somehow, she expected his smell to be something akin to sweat or that strange smell that girls can never quite describe, that you always smelt on men...oh, but he smelled of anything but. He smelt like the wood of the Goshinboku, cinnamon and the slightest hint vanilla. Hardly what you would expect a guy to smell like, but oddly enough, it suited him. She didn't hear the obvious inhuman growl the emitted from the boy and grasped the arrow tightly and pulled. It didn't budge at first, but the second time, Kagome pulled with all her strength...and it came out.

They were both immediately bathed by a bright, pink light as Inuyasha closed his eyes. His pulsed several times and when he opened them, the arrow was gone. He jumped off quickly and faced away from the girl who had freed him from his prison. _'No! There is no way this is happening to me! I've just been betrayed by my best friend, I'm not ready to find my soulmate!'_ As soon as Kagome had stepped within a distance that he could touch her, her scent had filled Inuyasha's nose and he couldn't think beyond reason. Kagome had such an intoxicating scent, it was almost unbearable. She smelt like lavender, cherry blossoms and vanilla. It had taken almost all of his inner strength to ignore his youkai instincts to hold her in his embrace and never let her go. Inu youkai had the most sensitive sense of smell out of all youkai and the only way that they ever found their soulmate, was by their soulmate's scent. If you were a Inu youkai or, in Inuyasha's case, a Inu hanyou, your scent would somehow be compatible to your soulmate's. Everyone is born with a different scent, but if yours is compatible even in the slightest, with another's...well, you've found your soulmate. Inuyasha's was glad he had listened to some of Myoga's boring lectures about his kind, or he would be in deep trouble. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent, and instantly, his youkai instincts had realized who and what was standing right in front of him and his human side had instantly fallen head over heels for the human wench before him. _'Kami, what a mess. And she'll feel the exact same thing in a matter of minutes and she won't understand it at all. Dammit! She's a human too! Which means I'm gonna have to give her my blood, and hers in turn so that our souls merge! Why the hell did this have to happen to me now? I'll just have to pretend I don't know anything until she confronts me about it.'_

Kagome just stood back and let him be, thinking he wanted a moment to himself. She was completely unaware of the turmoil he was going through, or the emotions she was about to experience. She watched silently as he stood and looked over at her. A look of pain flashed through his eyes just before he sneered at her. "Still here? Get lost, wench. I've got better things to do than be around you!" Kagome didn't know why, but hearing him talk like that to her, made her heart ache and she immediately broke down in tears and sunk down to the ground on her knees. Inuyasha's ears drooped when he saw her reaction. She was already reacting to it. _'She must be so confused. Dammit, Kagome. I don't want to hurt you, it pains me to even think of doing it!' _He crouched down next to her. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

Kagome didn't know why she did it, but all she wanted right now was his comfort, and seeing as he was so close, she leaned against his shoulder and sobbed even harder. "I, I'm just so confused! I don't know where I am, who to ask or how to get back home! I just, I just want some answers!" Inuyasha's heart went out to her, it really did, and he just couldn't ignore the urge to wrap his arms around her and try and comfort her. It confused the hell out of Kagome, but she found she wanted to give into the comfort this strange boy was offering her, it felt as if she'd had known him for ages and that she could trust him above anyone else. _'What are these feelings? I've just met this guy!' _Kagome leaned into his embrace and soon found that just from being held by the strange boy, she had stopped crying. "Thank you, erm, ..." Inuyasha sighed. "Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him. "Huh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned closer towards her. "My name. It's Inuyasha." Kagome nodded and blushed when she realized how close they now were, but didn't complain. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Feh!" Kagome giggled, it was such a plain response, and one she had never heard before. Inuyasha looked down at her when she giggled. She had the cutest laugh, and the most radiant smile. He smirked when he saw the blush on her cheeks. Kagome gasped when she saw him smirk, she looked carefully to make sure she wasn't dreaming, only to find that he had fangs too! So, no...she wasn't dreaming.

"So you said you don't know how to get home, huh? I don't usually do this sorta thing, but...do you want me to help you get back? I'll be able to trace your scent seeing as I'm half Inu youkai." Kagome gasped...he was half demon? A...hanyou? Kagome tensed, ready to feel the fear that would paralyse her...but it never came. Surprise and shock, definitely, but she felt absolutely no fear at all. Inuyasha had just admitted to be half demon and she felt no fear, only trust towards him. Then what he had said registered through her mind and she had to admit, it wasn't a half bad plan. Inuyasha had seen the shock that was basically etched into her every feature, and wasn't really surprised when he picked up not even the slightest hint of fear from her. She was his soulmate, it would be natural instinct for her to trust him wholeheartedly. So when she nodded her consent, he just lifted her and placed her on his back, giving her no warning other than to hold on tight. Kagome squealed with shock and delight when he immediately darted off in the direction she had come from.

* * *

><p>"So, yeah, that's basically what happened." Kagome finished her tale of how she had fell down into the well and what happened after. "You're kiddin, right?" When Inuyasha got no reply, he turned around slightly to look at her and soon found out that if looks could kill...he'd be buried ten feet under. "Keh! Whatever, wench. I'll get ya back home...somehow. Inuyasha slowed as the well came into sight. Although, they didn't expect the sight that met them upon their arrival.<p>

Mistress Centipede hissed when she saw the prey that had escaped her earlier, she would not let it get away this time.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and approached mistress centipede. She glared the hanyou. "Wretched child!" She hissed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smirked. "Nasty hag!" Mistress centipede darted towards Inuyasha, not realizing her fatal mistake. Inuyasha dashed towards the demon and shouted, "Iron reamer, Soul stealer!" His attack ripped right through mistress centipede, killing her instantly. _'Keh, wasn't even worth my time!' _Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, but she tripped and almost fell into the well, in fact, she would've, if it weren't for the strong arms that wrapped around her to prevent her from falling. Kagome fell against Inuyasha's chest with a thud, she grabbed hold of his arms to steady herself, but only ended up bringing the two of them closer, much closer than either anticipated. Inuyasha stared down at the raven haired beauty in his arms, trying to ignore what his youkai was telling him to do. Kagome stared up at him, hoping to find solace by staring into his eyes, only to end up getting lost in the golden depths leaning in closer to him. "Um, ah...Inu...yasha?

So really, it was no big surprise, when their lips met in a kiss that had the minds of its occupants going completely blank. It was the sort of kiss you read about in the mushy, teen romance novels, the kind that has your heart racing, mind reeling and your body soaring. The kind of kiss that puts the most beautiful of sunsets to shame, or the kind of kiss practically capable of stopping time. But for Inuyasha and Kagome, it was the kind of kiss shared only with one's soulmate. It didn't matter that they had met less than an hour ago, or that they new hardly anything about the other. The great kami's had made them for each other, and they were going to reap the benefits...

The End

**So, how was that? Too out of character? I tried, I really did, but I don't know if they acted as they would've if this were in the anime. I will accept flames (everyone knows I need some criticism to help me improve) but I will appreciate complements more than think.  
><strong>**Hope you enjoyed and plz leave a review xD  
>~Starry-goth-chic <strong>


End file.
